It Takes Two to Tango
3 Years Ago... "Did ya hear? That king of Elbaf is fighting some other giant that challenged him to a fight." "Oh really? Why?" "Well talk from a guy I know that lives in Elbaf said its for the position of King." "Ehhh? They plan to beat that king? Hmph, whoever it is they had better hope the king doesn't take the battle serious or they're dead." The conversation of two men echoed throughout the bare tavern. The tavern owner was behind the bar tending to glasses and making drinks for the very few people there. In fact the town this tavern was in was scarce. The had a population of just over 200 people and most of the towns income was from the local fishing ports. As the two men further discussed the rumored events happening, the doors of the tavern swung open carrying a draft of wind with it as a man stood in the doorway. The men that were once conversing silenced themselves to get a glimpse at who entering the tavern. They could see the figure of what they thought was a man however couldn't tell due to his cloaked that draped over his body hiding everything but his boots and face. "What can I get for ya sir?" The tavern owner asked which drew the man closer from the doorway and into the light of the tavern reveling his face and identity along with it. "Wait..you're that guy. Brown D. Newton. The former marine turned rogue that killed a bunch of his marine allies and made his own revolutionary army." One of the men in the tavern said as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "It is I indeed." Newton uttered walking up to the bar counter and taking a seat. "This king of Elbaf you two were just speaking of, where is this battle being held. Give me your largest cup of the hardest alcohol you have." The tavern owner nodded his head in response and quickly turned to prepare Newton's drink. The tavern was silent for a moment before Newton glimpsed at the two men to his right. "King of Elbaf, tell me where he is." The demand of Newton quickly brought an answer as the men told Newton of an island to the intimidate west that was far from Elbaf and a common island giants fought at all the time. "Thank you for the information..." Newton said as arose from his seat a was about to leave before. "WAIT SIR! You're drink." The tavern owner said as he placed a mug the size of an average man on the table. Newton quickly scurried back to the table where he took his drink, and gave the tavern owner a lump of cash that was entirely over how much he actually had to pay. "Keep the change." Newton said walking out of the tavern, mug in hand. ---- After a one week brawl against another titan, Redbeard had finally come out victorious. The two had fought on an isolated island that had no inhabitants outside of a couple of animals. Once a lushes green timberland, the fight had caused massive destruction leading to the inevitable ruination of the land. As the was left was a wasteland of debris, humongous craters, dried up blood, and burnt branches. Such damage was always the result when Redbeard is required to fight seriously. The day following the massive struggle, the Red Titan found himself completely rejuvenated after a goodnights rest. Burying the challenger in his grave, the King offered his respect as it takes a true warrior to fight to achieve what he wants. "A true Warrior...Takeda you will not be forgotten..." Redbeard commented paying his respects before he departure. It is believed by Elbaf warriors that when two titans need to settle a dispute, the Elbaf deity would decide who is victorious. For decades now, this all-powerful lord has been in Redbeard's corner, granting him win after win. After giving his respect to the deceased, Barbarossa gave his thanks to his lord, always appreciative. "I thank you for watching over me and guiding me down the path of victory!" he mumbled before standing proud. In joyous tone, Redbeard exclaimed, "Well, looks like it's about time I head back!" "Far west huh? That must be the island there then." Newton's curiosity was quickly settled as he could see the giant with a redbeard standing tall from his small little boat. "That must be him, I can sense his power." Newton placed his hand on the surface of the ocean and held it there for several seconds. "Let's rile him up a bit shall we..." Suddenly the ground on the island started to shake violently around the giant. The ground began to crack and the trees in the area snapped under the seismic activity going on however this was no earthquake. The ground began to rise up into three giant mounds of earth around Redbeard and take the shape of a humanoid figure the size of the giant. To anyone that had view of the island from a distance, they would only assume that there was four giants on the island. After a few seconds, each of the mounds formed what would be three earth golems that stood firm and still around Redbeard. Newton who was still on his small boat away from the island looked at the altercation that was about to ensue using his Haki. Simultaneously each of the golems cocked their arms back and punched forward, each punched amassed three large gusts of wind along with it that would work to hit the giant. "Let's see what you can do..." Preparing to leave the island, an spark of fire fueled his belly as he could sense a fight amidst. As if on queue, the ground began to tremble as if a tremor had struck the island. As the ground began to crack and break apart as if someone was controlling it, moments later he was surrounded by three colossal humanoids that basically matched him in size. "Well it seems I don't get to leave this island yet." he thought, as his constructed opponents prepared their attacks. "Begone....with the thunder clap." Redbeard spat, before a massive explosion surrounded Redbeard and those within his immediate radius. By super-heating the air through his devil fruit, the result would be a massive explosion that would neutralize the targets around him. As the smoke and debris cleared, Barbarossa reformed unscathed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, humans are not renowned for their honor..." Redbeard exclaimed, directing his comment towards the man on the boat. Through his enhance haki perception, Redbeard did not even have to look at his target to know where he was. "I do hope you have a good reason for attacking me, cause dead men tell no tales..." He continued, turning around to face the small boat, prepared to strike if he did not choose his words correctly. "Honor?" Newton chuckled at the statement made by Redbeard and shook his head. "I'm probably the most dishonorable person you will even lay eyes on Frederick Barbarossa....King of Elbaf. A mighty prideful warrior I've heard you to be. In fact other than a few other people you're probably one of the strongest person in this world right now. However you're pride and honor will be the demise of you if you don't wake up to the ways of this world." Newton stood up in his small boat with his cloak swaying in the wind. "Perhaps you know me perhaps not, but I come to you today with an offer that I want you to consider." Newton brought his hands from up under his cloak to with them out spread as a gesture of welcome. "I am simply here today to ask you to lend me your power in bringing down the World Government, and organization headed by people that even I a dishonorable person despise." A high pitched whining noise echoed from around Newton's area as he awaited the response of the giant before him. Redbeard was not surprised by the man's answer. Pirates Marines and other affiliates alike have come to him in the hopes of allying with him to either utilize his strength or the strength of military to overcome some foe. To be honest, that story had gotten fairly old and boring. "Sorry, I'm going to have to humbly decline your offer..." At that moment a stream of electricity came from his feet and flowed into the water, a strong conductor of electricity. At mind blowing speeds, Redbeard's attack would make its way to the man's boat. If all goes according to plan, as the current would make contact with the ship, a massive explosion would emerge destroying his boat and sending him to the sea. But Redbeard had a feeling that all would not go according to plan and thus continue to release surges of electricity into the water in case he'd attempt to navigate through the water somehow. "Well then let me persuade you in a different fashion...." Newton saw the lightning currents flow across the ocean towards his boat seconds before they actually did so using his Haki to sense this. Newton pointed his left arm downward with the gauntlet of his facing the deck of the ship and in an instant, a large contained blast of fire erupted from Newton's hand. This blast of fire destroyed his ship while propelling him quickly into the air at neckbreaking speeds towards the Redbeard. Newton straightened himself out so that he was upright in the air but still traveling towards Redbeard. Within seconds using his devil fruit powers, Newton increased his body volume to match that of Redbeard's. Newton cocked his giant fist of earth behind him and pushed it forwards towards Redbeard with tons of force behinds it. To ensure that his fist made contact, he coated his fist and his entire body in a coating of invisible Haki. Newton wasn't done there, not only did the force of his punch create an enormous force of wind to aid his fists advance but the ground began to shake as well. The moment Newton's feet touched solid ground he had the ability to control it to his liking. Redbeard would feel the ground he stood upon to start to sink under his large mass. The earth shaking was Newton causing the ground under where Redbeard stood to loosen up. With Redbeard's large mass it wouldn't take long at all for him to be submerged knee deep in earth if nothing was done about the events transpiring on that island. As expected, Brown managed to dodge the attack and launch himself towards the island. While Redbeard was somewhat surprised by the way he propelled himself through the air, he smirked to see Brown actually see him face him head. "He must be a..." at that moment, his suspicions with proven correct as he altered his physique through his element, he was indeed a logia user. "Always the same strategy, but I suppose fights like these never get old." When Brown feet hit the ground, the battle began. By combining manipulating his neural impulses along with his haki, Redbeard not only received a quick premonition of the attacks ahead but also viewed everything as if they were in slow motion. This gave him time to assess the current situation and plan ahead. "Probably aware of my own logia powers, he's probably coated himself in haki. And the ground, probably not favorable at moment." He thought, before blitzing into the sky at incredible speeds. In the sky, Redbeard coated his two index fingers in Busoshoku: Koka, and tapped them together. With each tap, tiny black sparks were generated as a result. Utilizing his devil fruit, Redbeard would build upon these sparks and transform the static electricity to direct current. Now wielding the power of Busoshoku: Koka within his lightning, Redbeard prepared to launch his next attack. From the palms, Redbeard sent several currents of black lightning straight down to the island with the tip of bolt in the shape of a dragon head. These dragonic bolts aimed for Brown's now massive physique attempting to bite it then electrocute him with steady current and incredible voltage. "Went to the air ehh?" Immediately, Newton started to decrease his body's volume by pouring himself into the ground until the sight of black sparks stopped him in his tracks. "What the hell, that lightning.....it's like my brothers. Well well, looks like he isn't the only one that figured that trick out ehh." Upon sight of the black lightning, Newton's entire plan shifted. From then on if Redbeard continued use of black lightning, Newton would have to use Haki with literally everything. Right after he made that comment, two of the dragonic lightning currents bit down on each of his large arms. Knowing the ability of black lightning due to his brothers use of it he knew that if he didn't act quick he indeed tale no tales. The black dragonic lightning were forces connected to Redbeards palms meaning they were connected to him. With this knowledge, Newton first coated both of his large earthen arms in a concentrated coating of Haki and softened his body to that of mud making it impossible for the lightning to traveling. Newton twisted both arms twice causing the lightning to coil around them which would pull Redbeard down a bit. With a powerful yank, Newton would aim to pull the giant man out of the sky and back down to the ground. Newton who was still connected to the ground, coated it in a light layer of Haki so that upon landfall with the ground Redbeard would not be able to simply turn into lightning. As Redbeard was not in his ethereal form, Redbeard was not physically connected to his dragonic constructs thus he was not pulled back down to the surface. As Brown pulled on the current, the lightning snapped like a rope. "Mud eh...reminds me of that bitch..." he mumbled to himself, referring to his battle with the Demon Titan— Boudica. His last experience fighting the element was both troublesome and annoying resulting in him taking out part of his own Kingdom to defeat her. "Seems he's pretty knowledgeable on how to fight my lightning, but just because you are able to wield an insulator does not mean you have won." Suddenly the clouds began to thicken with darkness. A storm was brewing and the Red Titan was controlling it. "The sky versus the earth, I wonder which force of nature will prevail." he commented, waiting for his opponent to make the next move. "The sky versus the earth ehh?" Newton shrunk down to his normal size and placed his hand around the collar of his cloak. He snatched it off his cloak and tossed it into to the wind. Under his cloak was steel plated armor he wore and a simple thin long sleeve shirt, on his feet he wore boots with steel plated guards as well and lastly on his left has was a stronger than still gauntlet created by a marine scientist. Again a whining noise echoed from Newton's gauntlet. Newton stomped his foot on the ground and the entire island submitted to his power, shifting and moving like water almost. Newton extended his arms outwards to his sides and gestured up slightly with his arms and immediately thousands of ship sized fist were propelled upwards towards the sky, connected to the island. Some were coated in light layers of Haki and some coated in heavy coating and others no coating at all. Newton stood in the same place on the earth and watched as the thousands of fist closed in on the giant. Due to the area the fist covered, moving and avoiding the fist would be impossible. The fist coated in heavy layers of Haki were to ensure that a move Redbeard performed earlier would not simply be blow to bits. Watching as Brown regressed into his original size, it became quite obvious the he was changing tactics. From the aching sounds of tremor coming from the island and through the premonition his haki provided, the brawl of dominant logia was about to commence. Raising his hand into the dark sky, his dark aura began to spread. "Unfortunately though, the sky rules over all land." Redbeard spat, before flicking his wrist downward unleashing his own attack. "Raidanmaku" On queue, a barrage of black lightning bolts were summoned from the clouds, raining down on the island. While less in numbers, these bolts each contained over two hundred million volts and each were essentially coated in Busoshoku: Koka. Due to the rocks being electrical conductors, the lightning bolts easily traveled through them, generating massive explosions. But also because of their non-electrical resistance and the fists still being connected to the mainland, the lightning would travel through rock attacks and return to the mainland in which Brown stood confidently upon. As the series lightning bolts and earth constructs collided, the sheer temperature of the battlefield would increase drastically. As for the fists that managed to slip through the lightning bolts explosions, Redbeard has coated himself in an aura of black lightning that produced massive heat. While the fists were rather humongous in proportions to Brown, they were still relatively small compared to Redbeard, thus it did not require much of his attention as his suit of lightning armor would protect him. "Alright, now use it again..." "Hmph, sky rules over land ehh?" Newton shook his head as the land of the island softened to mud stopping the destructive bolts from destroying the entire island. The parts that were destroyed were only filled back in with Newton's devil fruit. "How can you be so old yet so naive in saying the sky rules over the land King of Elbaf." The earthen fist coated in Haki Redbeard let hit him simply bounced back and weren't destroyed. Since they were connected to the island, they too were turned into mud. He relaunched the fist towards Redbeard and was now aiming to grab hold of the giant instead of hitting him. Newton only continued the barrage of fist however now they were mud fist. Lightning would not be able to surge through like with earth fist. With mud being formless, Newton was able to cause each of the fist to take a jagged path towards Redbeard. Newton stood in the same place shifting his feet around and awaiting Redbeard. Redbeard smirked at the sight, it was time display what his training after the fight versus Boudica taught him. Flashing back to the brawl that had occurred more than a decade ago, Redbeard remembered the struggle he had fighting her due to her electrical resistance. Despite winning the winning fight, he ended up doing extensive damage to his home country because he was forced to utilize a means of combat that wasn't strictly in his control. But this time would be different, this time he'd be able to show why the Goro Goro no Mi was considered a invincible devil fruit. Redbeard could have easily swatted the rocks away by simply increasing his strength and using his superior size to perform basic wind manipulation. But Redbeard's determined personality demanded that he utilized his newly acquired skill. In the previous attack, Redbeard generated a series thunderbolts that would act as his shield and also appeared that it secondary purpose was to deal damage to Brown. But this wasn't entirely true. The secondary effect was to heat up the temperature dramatically through explosions. Raising his hand back to the sky Redbeard spat, "500 million volts Raidanmaku". Once again a series of large black lightning bolts came flying down. Usually the bolts would be nullified due to the mud's electrical resistance. But it was different this time. As discovered in his training there's no such a thing as a pure insulator. Any object material or living thing can conduct electricity under the correct circumstances. By super-heating the air through explosions the flow of electricity in the rocks and by increasing the voltage exponentially, the mud would go from being an electrically resistant insulator to electrically susceptible conductor. Achieving this feat required hours of practice and the requirement truly understanding the power of his devil fruit. The black lightning current rushed back to the conductive surface with blitzing speeds, returning back to Brown who had believed the mud would have prevailed over Redbeard's lightning. The sheer magnitude of the heat would be enough begin to annihilate the island, but Redbeard wished to see his target be electrocuted. Unlike Redbeard, who is a massive titan and was not constantly exerting his haki through his attacks, Brown is a human who was extending his haki to massive constructs that were unpoportinate to his own size. This would surely deplete his haki faster and leave less defense for his own substantial body which was most-likely protected by his logia physique. "Just in time...." Newton took a deep breath as the lightning currents rushed down to the ground, Newton stomped his foot and caused something extraordinary to happen. Newton had been standing in the same place on that island for most of the duration of the fight. However during the very beginning of the fight when he created the giant earth golems he placed a single clone deep into the ground to start the process of what would occur. As the battle progressed and Newton remained in that one spot, he hollowed out the center of the island but keeping enough earth to on the surface to attack Rebbeard while his clone did work deeper underground. Below even the sea level the clone was shifting tectonic plates below the island causing lava to flow upwards. However the lava would still take several minutes to erupt, when Newton stomped on the ground he caused four large holes to open up on the island leaving nearly no land left. What came rushing out of the ground was ash found refuge in the air where Redbeard was. The air pressure rushing upward caused much of the black lightning disperse however there was still some Newton had to deal with. "I was never good at this." as some of the lightning inched towards him, he attempted to dispel it by emitting a shockwave of Haki from his body and coated his body in a layer of Haki. This effectively defended him from most of the Haki's power however his right leg was still electrocuted. Newton flinched at the pain a little as he released his breath. The ash filled the sky around the island and Redbeard, reducing visibility greatly for both combatants. In each hole, the light of lava illuminated the holes as it drew close and close to the surface to see eruption. Down on the island there was a light coating of ash in the air which made breathing easier for Newton unlike his opponent in the sky. A simple breath would flood the giants lungs with Ash burn them which would have life threatening effects. The ash continued to flow upward into the air as long as each of those large holes were open and as long as that Lava hadn't reached the surface. So while the giant could possibly waft away some of the ash it would only fill back up with more and more ash. Even as a Logia, he needed to breath. An understandable mistake. While in most cases, logias are required to breathe even where they are in their logia state, Redbeard possesses the invincible devil fruit Goro Goro no Mi which ironically removes that necessity. As the smoke began to rise to the sky, Redbeard stopped breathing in order to avoid the inhaling the ash and smoke. An angry thought filled the titan's mind as Newton's counter attack most likely destroyed the remains of the proud warrior. Angered by this thought, Redbeard raised his hand to sky as clouds began darken in shade. Due to the ash rising to the sky, additional lighting would be formed as a result of clouds. Despite being hard to see because of the ash and smoke, one could the lightning roaring from the sky. Newton couldn't see anything in the sky other than a dense cloud of ash. However he noticed the clouds darkening as well as the sound of lighting roaring through the sky and he knew something big was being brewed by the giant. "Probably not a good idea for me to stay on this island. And probably a good idea to do this as well." Newton said to himself. The ground beneath Newton shifted and turned into mud. Newton created four clones and infused them with a light amount of Haki which would give off the signature of Newton leaving anyone with Kenbunshoku Haki sensing the presence of more than one Newton. He left one clone on the island to fool Redbeard into thinking it was him still on the island. The mud beneath Newton and his other three clones formed hands that wrapped around him and his clones and lifted them into the air and arched back down to the ground. On his command, Newton made the mud throw him and his clones into the air away from the island and towards the sea each in different directions. To convince Redbeard even more that he was still on the island, the remaining clone launched more mud fist in the air towards Redbeard. As Newton and each of his clones reached their perspective positions in the sea and covered themselves in dense balls of earth. Newton covered everything but his mechanical gauntlet and kept it pointing up. When he reached the sea his charged fire from his gauntlet was released and rocketed him towards the seabed where he would merge himself into the sea and wait for his clones to reach the bottom of the sea to start their next plan. As his own storm of lightning continued to rage on, Redbeard did not need to protect himself from Brown's ongoing attacks. While his dark cloud of roaring lightning and thunder continued expand, he tracked his enemy's movement's through the incredible range of his Kenbunshoku Haki. Noticing four targets spontaneously emerge, Redbeard kept track of each one of them. As the four lingered for a bit, Redbeard decided to launch the massive cloud towards the island. As it descended, it captured the smoke and ash the was rising through the sky. On its voyage, Redbeard could sense three of his target fleeing the island as one remained. It was obvious what Brown was escaping the scene. But keeping an island with smoke ash and lava could prove to be problematic in the long run. Thus he kept on with his attack. Falling upon the island, the cloud engulfed it completely, releasing one last powerful roar which was followed by an explosion. Moments later a grandiose explosion, a sinkhole resembling that of Enies Lobby's remained. Releasing his aura of lighting, Redbeard slowly descended to the point where he was almost gliding above the water. "Underwater???" The gaping hole in the middle of the ocean was massive, the destruction of the island at the hands of Redbeard etched a scar on the earth leaving an open hole for the lava to soon erupt out of. The ash dissipated after the attack from Redbeard however soon raw heat started to emit from out of the hole causing the ocean to rise in temperature. Steam would begin to rise up within a large radius of the hole due to the lava making the surface of the sea somewhat like a boiling pot of water. The clones hit the bottom of the ocean and began working on building another island with the hole in the ocean as a center. Earth started encircling the hole created by Redbeard and slowly started to form around and up in the shape of a mountain. Within seconds the clones essentially created a mountain on top of the hole. Newton then made his move. Suddenly the water began to shift almost unnaturally. Far in front of Redbeard field of view the water began to rise as if something were coming from up under the water however the water below Redbeard lowered then suddenly rose quickly as the water in his field of view started to seemingly pivot. First, millions of tons of water would come roaring forward towards Redbeard and before it would reach him he would see what exactly was coming out of the water. A giant hardened slab of earth the size of an island was lifted out of the seabed and by giant earthen arms and was being literally thrown at the giant. A feat that only an elemental user would be able to accomplish. Despite not visually seeing his target and his actions, Redbeard was not aloof to the situation. Once again through a combination of his haki and devil fruit, Redbeard is capable of telescope vision and perceive electromagnetic fields through electroreception. As the Brown began to construct an island-like construct underwater, it began to develop its own electromagnetic field. The bigger it became the easier it was to visualize the situation. "Is he trying to form another island or...?" Suddenly the thought of Newton launching an island right at him became very obvious. Fighting against opponents who were capable of completing similar feats, albeit much smaller, Redbeard knew how deal with such an attack. As the water began to descend, Redbeard ascended to the sky once more though much lower than last time. Miles outward he could see and the titanic wave form. Much larger than a usual tsunami, it even towered over Redbeard himself. As the wave crest peaked the heavens Redbeard could not help but smile confidently. "That's more like it!" he yelled, confronting the wave head on while still sensing the gargantous rubble trailing not far behind at incredible speeds. As the wave was within meter of Redbeard, he took on his logia transformation one again. Without a moment of hesitation, Redbeard released two massive beams of electricity both in opposite horizontal directions. But unlike previous attacks which were filled with current electricity, these beams consisted of static electricity, specifically negative static electricity. As water consists of positive atoms, the two beams would essentially act as magnets splitting the sea exactly where Redbeard stood. Though due to the time restraints it was unlikely that the beams would attract all of the water, thus Redbeard once again heated his body to incredible heats far beyond the boiling point of water, which would evaporate any remaining water that still stood before him. One down one to go. As the tsunami diverged into two, Newton's attack became even more visible. The massive landform was hurdling at him at incredible speeds despite its massive size. While smaller than the previous island, it was still extraordinary in size. The power of logia devil fruits are truly heavenly. But Redbeard did not flinch at the attack. Clenching his fist, black armor shrouded it and a ball of energy resembling the power of another surrounded his whole hand. "I hope you didn't think this would be able to stop me." he yelled once more, making contact with the island. Once again a massive explosion conquered the area. As fist and rock collided, many other variables came into play. The ball energy that surrounded his fist was none other than pure thunder continuously rumbling, in a closed concentrated region. While his haki-infused punch would cause massive structural damage to the entire island, the vibrations generated by the thunder technique would travel throughout the entire foundation of the island. Because of two attack, the island was no longer as compacted or structurally sounds as it was supposed to be. Thus, all it took to finish it off was a surge of electricity to flow through the mass causing a massive explosion. "Are you gonna come out or are you gonna continue this pointless game of hide and seek." his voice echoed, as his logia body reformed back in the clouds, weary of Brown possibly controlling the remnants of the land mass. Dust and debris from the destruction of the island at the hands of Redbeard filled the area. Chunks of rock crashed into the sea some big some small for several seconds then a calm set in. All that could be heard was the waves settling in the ocean and the wind blowing. As the rocks sunk into the ground, the clones finished constructing a new island over the one Redbeard destroyed. The island was as large as the one the two fought on with the addition of a mountain in the middle of the island. The earth began to shake however not from Newton, but from the lava getting ready to erupt from out of the ground. The hands used to throw the island at Redbeard rose from the sea in view of Redbeard and conjoined into one hand. In the palm of it was Newton who stood looking at the giant above him. "You are really something, more than I've heard. Anyone who talks about a power this great knows nothing of it until they have witnessed it first hand." Newton looked down at his scorched leg, an scar from the clash early on during their battle. "Might need to cut it off if I don't get this to someone soon. I knew before I even attacked you that you would win this battle. I'm no scientist but I know earth is water is to fire. Funny thing is, now I'm starting to think of ways to get past that lightning of yours however we are running out of time. That volcano is about to erupt and hell even you can't muster the power to battle against a force of nature like that. I'd imagine islands within a hundred mile radius will need to evacuate." "Any who the point of this was to witness your power first hand even if it meant putting my own life in danger. Attacking some like you is nothing but stupidity unless they intend to defeat you. I ask again. Your power is like no other. I do not ask for full allegiance to my cause, but support. I was once on the opposition that I face now and I will tell you this, the powers of this world are looking and searching for ways to reach the top. With people like World Nobles being key to this power it won't be long before they'll consider you. You have one of three options; join it, fight it, or become one of those powers. A man like you I know for a fact that you won't join it to aid them in ultimately becoming the dominant power. You'd want to be one for yourself. Giants are like that, they always take a position of dominance and authority. I'm just babbling on at this point. Frederick Barbarossa, King of Elbaf. I ask you for your support in my cause to destroy the World Government." As the man re-emerged from the sea, a disappointed look emerged on the titan's face. Upon stating that his motive was not to brawl to the death, Redbeard grew bored of the situation. "Once again, why would expect he would have any honor." he thought to himself, descending to the land to listen to Newton's request. While every word Newton said was true, Redbeard was still disinterested. While the World Government has made an impact on Elbaf history, Redbeard had no interest in involving himself in a war that would bring his people unnecessary death. "I can't say I have any reason to aid your cause. Isolation has been our motto for years, and that crocked government has respected it for quite sometime. But, listen here and listen well. If the day comes where I must take arms against them, I'll make sure to find you." A smile was etched across Newton's face after hearing the Giant's response. This was a start for Newton and his quest to start his own Revolutionary Army and achieve his goals and the goals of people with ideals like his own. Newton created a bridge of earth over to where the Giant was and tapped a button on his gauntlet and out came a . He gestured towards Redbeard to take the card. Just as he did this the mountain's top exploded releasing a heavy amount of heat and ash and soon after, lava erupted out of the mountain in a fury of molten rock. The lava flew into the air and started to come down around the two, crashing into the ocean and releasing large amounts of steam. However the Newton was unfazed by the volcanic eruption. "You can find me using this whenever you need me...." "Hopefully you will acquire the aspects of honor and respect before I do. A good leader must embody both of these things." he responded, also unfazed by the eruption that was occurring nearby. At that moment, Redbeard took the card and went on his way. Despite expect a full on brawl with the earth logia, Redbeard unknowingly made an alliance that would become quite necessary later on in the future. Category:Finished Role-Plays